Celestial Tournament! Chapter 10
The Special Boy Kenshin is seen running towards a small gate. A crowd cheering can be heard behind the door. Kenshin busts in, only to see Miyaki sent flying into a wall by a very large man's punch. A man wearing a suit starts shouting near Kenshin. Man: GO TANGO!! WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THAT WEAKLING! Kenshin notices many weapons on the ground, everywhere around Miyaki. He takes a few steps forward, near the man. Kenshin: Hey. The man looks rather surprised since he seen Kenshin fighting in the preliminary round. Man: Oh! You are... Kenshin: Skip that, please. Can you tell me what I missed? Man: The big guy right there is called Tango. He's a very strong bounty hunter. The other one is a loser with a pathetic Devil Fruit ability. Kenshin: Fruit ability...? Man: He even explained the powers of his Devil Fruit to his opponent! I think it's called the Afuro Afuro no Mi (Afro Afro Fruit). He kept taking different weapons out of his hair, but he's not good at all with any of them. Kenshin: I see... In the ring, Miyaki is seen getting back on his feet as Tango is getting closer, cracking his knuckles. Tango: Better stay down, that's the right place for a little insect like you. Miyaki: This time...I'm gonna cut you! Miyaki takes out a scythe out of his afro haircut, then dashes towards Tango. Tango: You're another one of these never give up failures, aren't you? Without answering, Miyaki swings his scythe. Tango flexes his muscles and as soon as the scythe strikes him, it's sent flying back. Miyaki: Damn! Not again! Tango powerfully punches Miyaki in the stomach, sending him flying back. Miyaki crashes into a wall with an incredible force, almost destroying it. Man: That kid is done for now... Kenshin: are you doing, Miyaki? A pool of blood can be seen forming around Miyaki, who was sitting on the ground. Miyaki: Well...I tried. Miyaki calmly raises his right hand in the air and shows a happy smile on his face. Miyaki: It seems I lost. Miyaki's words shocked Kenshin. After a few seconds, the feeling starts to change into anger. The referee walks between Miyaki and Tango. Refree: That means the winner of the fight is... Kenshin: WHAT DO YOU YOU'RE DOING, MIYAKI?!?! A large part of the stadium starts looking at Kenshin. Miyaki: Hooded Friend... Kenshin: ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!! Miyaki: I CAN'T WIN! HE'S STRONGER THAN ME, SO I SURRENDER!! Kenshin's body starts trembling in anger. Kenshin: How can you...HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?? Miyaki: There's no reason for me to die here! So why would I continue? Kenshin: THE REASON WHY YOU CAME HERE FOR!! After what Tadashi told me...do you really think...DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST GIVE UP LIKE THIS?? Miyaki looks at Kenshin really surprised. Miyaki: What did Tadashi-san... Kenshin: Don't get me wrong...I don't want to see you die... Miyaki starts getting up slowly. Kenshin: But you better not walk out of that ring. Unless you're dead or unconscious, you're not getting out. Miyaki: Sorry, Tango-san, but I have to keep fighting. Tango: The result is gonna be the same either way! Tango starts cracking his knuckles once again while Miyaki takes out a wooden katana out of his afro haircut. The crowd start laughing after seeing the weakest weapon that Miyaki took out so far. Even Tango starts laughing. Tango: Are you sure that's your weapon of choice? Miyaki: It's more than enough... Tango quickly notices the change in Miyaki's attitude, so he becomes a bit more serious. Tango: Alright then...here I come! Tango dashes towards Miyaki and despite his large body, he quickly reaches Miyaki and launches his right fist forward with a devastating force. Some images can be seen appearing in Miyaki's head, of him on a large pirate ship. Miyaki: I'm really sorry... In the last moment, Miyaki moves his head out of the fist's way. Miyaki tightly grabs his wooden katana with both hands and powerfully strikes the muscles on Tango's right arm, making his entire arm go numb. Tango: What the... Miyaki spins once, to gain some force, then crashes his wooden katana into Tango's left side with an amazing force, breaking a good number of his ribs. From the incredible force of the strike, Tango is sent flying through one of the walls of the arena, straight into the public. Kenshin watches the scene with a frozen, shocked look on his face. Kenshin: strength...I've never... Despite all the damage he took, Tango gets back on his feet. The people in the public don't know if to be shocked by Miyaki's strength or Tango's endurance. Tango: I can't...move...my right arm! YOU DAMN BASTARD! With the last bit of his strength, Tango dashes towards Miyaki, aiming to strike him with his left fist. Miyaki: You don't have to get hurt even more... Miyaki calmly takes a step forward and appears right in front of Tango. He calmly touches Tango's stomach with his wooden katana. Tango: You little... Miyaki gently presses his wooden sword and suddenly, Tango feels a very powerful shockwave in his body. Blood is seen coming out of his mouth in incredible amounts as his entire body starts trembling in pain. A pressure mark can be seen on his stomach. Miyaki: You should announce the winner, referee. Referee: But...he's still... Tango falls on the ground, unconscious. Miyaki: What? Referee: Nevermind! WE HAVE A WINNER!! The referee runs to Miyaki and raises his right hand in the air. As soon as the crowd starts cheering for him, Miyaki shows a disgusted look on his face and walks out of the ring. Kenshin runs to the infirmary, where Miyaki already entered to get treated. He waits outside for a few minutes, until Miyaki walks out, completely bandaged. Miyaki: HOODED FRIEND!! Despite his injuries, Miyaki tackles Kenshin. Kenshin: GET OFF ME!! Miyaki: Thanks a lot for all your support! Kenshin: There's no need to thank me for that! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're friends! So of course I would be there for you. Now, let's go home. Miyaki: Wait! There is something I really have to do, Hooded Friend. Kenshin: What is it? Without answering, Miyaki starts running. Kenshin: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? Miyaki: I'll be back quick! Kenshin waits around a minute for Miyaki, but he doesn't return. Suddenly, Kenshin hears some noise coming from where Miyaki went, so he quickly goes there to check what's happening. The image that appears in front of his eyes shocks him greatly. Miyaki is bowing in front a fully bandaged Tango. Tango: What the hell is wrong with this guy? Miyaki: I'M VERY VERY SORRY, TANGO-SAN!! Kenshin: is he... Miyaki: IT WAS A VERY SELFISH ACT! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN FOR THAT! Tango: Did I hit your head or something? This doesn't make any sense, are you apologizing for winning the fight? Miyaki: No, it's just that I... Tears can be seen falling on the floor from Miyaki's eyes. Kenshin: He's...crying? Miyaki: My victory right now...might have ruined the tournament for you. Therefore...you might not be able to complete the objective you came here for in the first place...only because of me. Tango looks down at Miyaki with a very surprised and sad look on his face. Tango: Kid, you won and I lost. That's all there is in a fight...a winner and a loser. My dream might not become true, but yours will. Miyaki powerfully hits his head into the ground and starts crying really loud. Miyaki: I'm really...I'M REALLY SORRY!! Kenshin tries his best to understand Miyaki's actions, but he's unable to. Suddenly, he remembers what Tadashi told him. Tadashi: The best way to hide pain and hatred is with a smile. Kenshin turns around and starts walking away. On his way, drops of water are seen falling on the ground. Kenshin's face is shown with tears rolling down on his face. Kenshin: it, Miyaki. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament